


Off

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, BadBoy!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about Blaine was off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Prompt: Badboy blaine gets arrested in the middle of class. Other details are up to you.

Kurt knew something was wrong as soon as Blaine walked in. Normally, Blaine walked in with a smirk and would give Kurt a wink which the Cheerio would roll his eyes at. He would sit down, hooking his boots on the back legs of Kurt’s desk and jerk it back a little. He would sigh and complain through the lesson.

 

Something was off. 

 

Blaine hurried to his desk, head down and quickly sat down. He was dead pale, a dark bruise standing out on his cheekbone. 

 

"You okay?" Kurt frowned, seeing how shaky his hands had gotten and blank look in Blaine’s eyes as he stared down at his desk. 

 

"Fine."

 

"Just fine? No dirty comment or joke?" Kurt’s smile faded when Blaine didn’t smirk. 

 

"Kurt. I’m fine."

 

He moved to twist his fingers into his hair and something caught Kurt’s eye on his leather jacket. Was that…was that blood?

 

"Excuse me?" Blaine let out a whimper when two police officers stood in the doorway. "We need to see Blaine Anderson."

 

The room exploded into whispers and gasps and Kurt turned to Blaine with wide eyes. 

 

"No."

 

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered. 

 

"Son, you best come with us," One of the officers stepped in further. "We’d rather not do this in front of all your classmates."

 

It had been a full year of Blaine driving Kurt absolutely insane before he broke down. It was hard to look beyond the jerk persona but once he did Kurt had to admit that Blaine wasn’t too bad. There may have been a slight crush…but Kurt couldn’t ruin the reputation he had spent so long building up by dating the resident badboy. 

 

"I don’t want to," Blaine’s voice shook and his hands clenched closed in front of him. 

 

"Come on."

 

"Blaine?" Kurt tried again weakly, reaching forward to squeeze Blaine’s shaking hands. 

 

"Please…"

 

"I really don’t want to arrest you here," The officer frowned and Blaine ducked his head, tears flashing in his eyes. "Come on kid."

 

"No."

 

"Fine," The officer grabbed Blaine’s arm and yanked him out of his desk, turning him around to cuff his hands. "Blaine Anderson, you are under arrest for the murder of Michael Anderson."

 

Every student gasped and a few phones were yanked out to take pictures. 

 

Kurt stared up at him in horror as Blaine went even paler, eyes wide and wild with fear. He shook his head frantically and let out a sob.

 

"Please…I didn’t…"

 

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

 

"It was self defense! He was coming at me with a knife!" Blaine cried out, jerking at his arms. "Please! I didn’t mean to!"

 

"You have the right to an attorney."

 

"Please!"

 

"If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you by the state."

 

"I didn’t mean to! Please believe me," His tear-filled eyes locked onto Kurt’s and he let out a sob. "Don’t."

 

"It’ll be okay," Kurt whispered, suddenly needing to comfort him. "Blaine, it’ll be okay."

 

"Kurt," He whispered, jerking on his wrists again when the officer tried to lead him out. "I didn’t mean to…"

 

"I know."

 

"I’m…I love you," He blurted out as the officer led him out. "Please, believe me."

 

"Blaine!" Kurt cried out as the officer all but shoved him out of the room. 

 

People instantly swarmed him, asking constant questions and freaking out but Kurt didn’t say a word. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at Blaine’s empty desk. He loved Blaine. He loved him. 

 

And now he was gone. 


	2. Justifiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Oof. That last one hit me right in the feels. It’s literally painful. Great job. Thanks! When you get the time, I’d like to see a sequel perhaps? (Lol it just occurred to me: who says “perhaps”?
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Please do a sequel to OFF? Maybe Kurt visiting Blaine in prison? Xx
> 
> Prompt by deewani: Please, write more in “Off” verse… because fuck, how could you end it this way? dbaskdfnaskjfsd “Blaine loved Kurt and Kurt loved Blaine, but now he was gone.” and he was gone because he killed his father in a self defense… You are a monster! AND I LOVE YA BECAUSE OF IT xD. But please, continue, I’m dying in here fasfnaskjfas.

_The loud crash made Blaine jump and he spun around. God, he had hoped to just grab a bagel and get to school without his father waking up. He grabbed the bagel and his beg, freezing when he saw his father swaying against the doorframe._

 

_"You little faggot," He snarled, eyes bloodshot. Of course, he was still drunk from his binge last night. "Where…where do you think you’re going?"_

 

_"I have to go to school," He tried to shoulder past the older man but his father shoved him back._

 

_"I fucking hate you," He shoved Blaine again against the counter. As often as he heard the words spoken to him, it still hurt every time. "…hate you."_

 

_"Well I hate you too," Blaine rolled his eyes, straightening his leather jacket. "Now move."_

 

_A fist slammed into his stomach and made him double over with a grunt. Blaine snarled and threw a punch, sending his father crashing down onto the floor. He tried to make a run for it but fell to the ground when his father grabbed his ankle._

 

_"Get off me!" He shouted, kicking out a boot and trying to scramble up as his father got to his feet and threw a clumsy kick at his side._

 

_"You little shit," His father snarled, red faced and sweating. "You little fucking piece of shit."_

 

_Blaine spun onto his back and froze, staring at the long knife his father was holding in shaky hands._

 

_"You’re the reason your mother left," He gasped out, Blaine moving backwards as his father took a step forward. "You’re the reason I lost my job. You’re…you’re the reason my life is over."_

 

_"Dad," Blaine whispered, holding his hands up. "Come on."_

 

_With a short shout, he lunged forward and slashed at Blaine. Panicked, he kicked out and his heavy boot caused the knife to drop to the floor. His father made a clumsy move for the knife but Blaine beat him to it, spinning around._

 

_At first Blaine couldn’t figure out what had happened. His father’s eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed a few times. A warm wetness made Blaine look down and stare in horror as blood started streaming out around the knife buried in his father’s abdomen._

 

_"Oh," He gasped as his father’s hands reached up to weakly pull at his hair. He stumbled backwards, falling to the floor along with his father’s heavy body._

 

_Blaine scrambled backwards, staring blankly as his father let out one last choking gasp and lay still. His heart pounded heavily in his chest as blood began to pool under the body and his hands itched as blood dried on them. He scrambled to his feet and blasted hot water on his hands, frantically scrubbing. When his hands were finally red and raw, he grabbed his backpack and hurried out of the house._

 

Blaine’s eyes snapped open as something cracked loudly against the bars of his cell. He sat up quickly, trying to calm his racing heart. One of the guards stood at the entrance to his cell and raised his eyebrows, looking bored.

 

"You have a visitor kid," He unlocked the door and waited until Blaine shuffled out. Walking through the hall still made Blaine’s body tremble with nerves as his fellow inmates shouted out to the new kid. 

 

"You have twenty minutes," The guard pointed him towards a small booth. On the other side of the dirty glass was Kurt who raised his hand in a small wave.

 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you," He breathed into the phone. 

 

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked shakily. "I’ve brought some cookies…but they’re looking through them."

 

"I’m okay," His mouth twitched slightly into a smile but Kurt looked even more concerned. "Thanks for the cookies."

 

"They’re chocolate chip," Kurt shrugged. "Well…they’re low fat chocolate chip. Just because you’re in jail doesn’t mean you can let yourself go."

 

His half smile fell when Blaine just shifted uncomfortably and held the phone a little closer to his ear. Blaine looked so…broken. Kurt was used to the cocky, arrogant boy who brushed everyone and everything off, not this terrified person in front of him. It broke his heart.

 

"I’ll be at the trial tomorrow," He said softly and Blaine eyes flicked up to his. 

 

"What if…what if they say I’m guilty," He whispered, eyes widening slightly. "I mean…I did kill him."

 

"In self defense. That’s justifiable homicide," Kurt leaned forward. "Blaine, there isn’t a doubt that this was self defense. He was abusing you, he would have killed you."

 

"I’m scared," He breathed, hazel eyes locked on blue. "I don’t know what’s going to happen and I’m scared."

 

Kurt placed his hand on the window separating them and after a moment, Blaine placed his hand against it. They sat there, staring at each other and slowly Blaine began to relax slightly. He let out a soft sob and pressed his forehead into the back of his hand. 

 

"It’s going to be okay," Kurt smiled reassuringly and relaxed himself when Blaine tried to return it.

 

"When they were taking me away, you said that you loved me," Blaine sucked in a deep breath, staring at their hands separated by glass. "Was that…a heat of the moment kind of thing."

 

"No. Despite the fact that you’re totally full of yourself and kind of an asshole…I do love you," Kurt ducked his head, blushing slightly and Blaine’s smile widened into his familiar smirk. "Shut up."

 

"I didn’t say anything," Blaine grinned. "But…me too."

 

"Time’s up," Blaine flinched as the guard called out to him. He turned, eyes wide, back to Kurt and took in a trembling breath. He pressed a little bit harder against the glass.

 

"I’ll be there tomorrow," Kurt promised. He smiled softly as Blaine hung up the phone and stood. He glanced back for a moment before he walked back into the hall of cells, knowing the memory of Kurt would be able to get him through the night. 

 

And the next day when he stood to hear the decision, he wasn’t afraid. Kurt was behind him. Kurt was there for him when no one had ever been. Kurt was there to kiss him when he was declared innocent. 

 

Kurt had always been there.  


	3. Something Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by michaelmarie: Would a sequel to Justifiable be okay? I’m just curious as to how Blaine would deal with his peers when he goes back to school… And how he’d treat Kurt now that everyone is suspicious of them… (Also, ALL of your stories are amazing, you’re amazing, period. Done deal.)
> 
> Prompt by anatomy freak: I know you sometimes do happy endings, but can you finish off Off and Justifiable? Please?

"I hear he’s back," one of the Cheerios Kurt had never bothered to learn the name of whispered. "I mean…he killed someone. I didn’t want to be in the same room as him so I cut Biology. Better safe than sorry, right?"

 

"Hey," Kurt snapped, making the two girls jump. "We all know the reason you cut Biology is because you were studying the biology of a certain baseball player who is not your boyfriend. Now get back to stretching."

 

He ignored the dark glares they shot him as he continued leading the team through their stretches. It had been two days since Blaine had returned, just one day after the trial, and Kurt hadn’t been able to get him alone to talk. Blaine still dressed in his usual skinny jeans and leather jacket, but looked different from before. His confident swagger and smirk had all but vanished, replaced by a constant tension. He looked just like an animal about to strike. 

 

Kurt wasn’t stupid, he heard the whispers and saw the looks Blaine was getting. He knew that Blaine was scared and hurt. 

 

"Hey," he tried to reach out when they passed in the hallway but Blaine all but spun out of his touch, shooting him a quick glare. 

 

A sudden anger swelled inside of him, and Kurt shouted out his name. He could see Blaine stiffen as every eye in the hallway stared at him before he hurried out the closest door. Kurt all but jogged after him, pushing one freshman out of his way.

 

"I need to talk to you," he grabbed Blaine’s elbow and turned him around, eyes instantly lingering on the lingering bruise. 

 

"No you don’t," Blaine shook his head sharply. "You really don’t."

 

"I was there the entire time," Kurt voice tightened. 

 

"And have you heard what people are saying? That your spending time with a murderer, that I’ll snap and kill you too," tears rose up in his eyes. "I don’t want anyone looking at you like that. I can’t…"

 

Kurt cut him off by grabbing his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. He could feel Blaine get incredibly stiff, and he seemed to almost hold his breath. Finally he relaxed slightly and tentatively kissed back, moving his hands up to grip Kurt’s waist. 

 

"I said that I love you," Kurt breathed as they broke apart. "Let them talk, I don’t care.  _I don’t care._  In a few weeks, we’re going to be out of this school. So, let them talk. They can’t hurt us.”

 

"Let’s give them something else to talk about," in that moment, the familiar spark returned to Blaine’s eyes. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh as he was pulled into another kiss.


End file.
